


They Can't Hurt You Anymore

by bangtasticbobby



Series: Bangtasticbobbys Oneshots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtasticbobby/pseuds/bangtasticbobby
Summary: This, really short sorry.. And is a prompt from my tumbr :)  - bangtasticbobby





	They Can't Hurt You Anymore

They walked in almost exactly alike, tall and in plaid. If you weren't so fucked up at the moment you'd have fell to the ground in shock. The assholes were gone, but that didn't mean they didn't leave an imprint for you too see later. You stomach was slit open, the only thing keeping you from dying was your shirt, that of which was holding your guts inside your body.

You couldn't speak- another imprint; They sliced your vocal cords. The only thing that could come out of you at that moment was tears, blood and sweat. Sounds like an old rock song. You'd chuckle at your thought if you weren't in pain. The men didn't seem to see you there, lying on the ground as still as possible. You had a feeling they were only here too help, but you could always be wrong.

Your knuckles made there way towards a window, knocking as hard as they could to save your poor life- but from the look of your wounds, you knew you weren't getting out of here alive without major, major mental and physical disabilities. Or a miracle. After the third pound you gave to the window, the boys ran to you. The taller of the two staying farther back, bowing his head and mouthing words of some sort. You wished you weren't such an observant person, you had missed the sound of the green eyed mans voice, who was trying to get you to snap out of your 'almost dead' zone. At this point the green eyes man had sighed doing the same as the moose had seconds ago; They switched their roles around. " **Hey, hey calm down. They can't hurt you anymore**."

The sound of flapping wings made you cringe, falling backwards in an attempt to run. "Cas, what happened?" He took a moment to answer walking over to you steadily. "Metatron." Maybe if this angel was with the other men, then he'd be good. You nodded at the name. "Her wounds are bad, you can't heal them." Said the taller of the three, and the angel nodded. "Then let's put her out of her misery." Your heart rate rose in fear, you couldn't die. Not right now. "Dean!" Said the moose keeping you steady. "She has information, I may not be able to heal her- but we need her knowledge." Before anyone had time to process or reject the idea, two fingers were upon your forehead. The boys flinched at the sudden bright light and closed their eyes.

When the taller of them saw your body limp, lying on the ground, his shoulders slouched. "Let's hit the road." Said the elder brother. ‘ _All angels are the same.’_  You spoke in your last moment before you gave a quiet 'okay' to the reaper.

**Author's Note:**

> This, really short sorry.. And is a prompt from my tumbr :) - bangtasticbobby


End file.
